nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Drew (video game character)
Nancy Drew is the main heroine of the Nancy Drew PC Adventure Series. She is voiced by Lani Minella from ''Secrets Can Kill'' through ''Sea of Darkness'', plus the Dossier series; Claire Boynton voiced a younger Nancy during flashbacks in ''The Silent Spy''. Beginning with Midnight in Salem, Brittany Cox will be taking over for Minella as the voice of Nancy.Nancy Drew Games. Unlocked! The Nancy Drew Podcast: Episode 065. YouTube. Retrieved November 29, 2019. Nancy is a young eighteen-year-old woman who has a remarkable ability to find -- and solve -- all sorts of mysteries. Though she claims she's an amateur detective, she has solved more than thirty major mysteries and shows no signs of stopping. Biography Nancy has a teddy bear named Mr. Woogle Wogle and a bulldog named Togo. Her mother also taught her to play the piano from a young age. When Nancy was little, she wore a rather ugly horse shirt to school and was teased for it. But instead of wearing something else, she wore that shirt every day in the hopes that her classmates would eventually appreciate her for who she is. One day when Nancy was still a little girl, her mother left to visit Scotland and was subsequently killed in a car crash. Her father, lawyer Carson Drew, hired a housekeeper named Hannah Gruen to be Nancy's mother figure. They grew very close; Nancy frequently wrote Hannah letters from her travels and Hannah sent Nancy boxes of tasty treats from time to time. Nancy became best friends with Bess Marvin and George Fayne and at some point began dating Ned Nickerson. She would often include them on her adventures, be it in person or through phone calls. Occasionally she would even team up with the fellow teen detectives known as the Hardy Boys. She has solved a wide variety of mysteries and consequently has a very long, impressive resume that could presumably get her any job. Cases Secrets Can Kill: Remastered Nancy is asked by her Aunt Eloise to go undercover to investigate a murder at Paseo del Mar High School in Florida, where Eloise works as the librarian. Stay Tuned for Danger When soap opera star Rick Arlen receives death threats, his coworker Mattie Jensen hears about Nancy's detective skills and asks her to investigate. Message in a Haunted Mansion Hannah Gruen's friend, Rose Green, is in the process of renovating an old Victorian mansion into a Bed and Breakfast in San Francisco and has invited Nancy to help her. However, she and her crew have experienced a lot of suspicious accidents and Nancy is determined to find out why. Treasure in the Royal Tower A winter vacation in Wisconsin promises plenty of skiing, skating, and snowmobiling. When Nancy arrives, however, she soon finds that her vacation will have more danger then fun. She is staying in Wickford castle, which is full of spine-tingling surprises and strange secrets! The castle holds a mystery over 2 centuries old. As rumor has it, there was a hidden treasure owned by Marie Antoinette that may still be in the castle. Seeking the haunting truth, Nancy is drawn into a maze of concealed corridors, shadowy staircases, and dead-end doorways. She quickly learns that whether or not the treasure exists, the dangers are definitely real! The Final Scene Nancy's old friend from high school, Maya Nguyen, is a student reporter for the Washington University school newspaper. She invites Nancy to go with her to the Royal Palladium theater in St. Louis to interview television star Brady Armstrong, who is giving the last premiere the theater will ever see because it is scheduled to be demolished in just three days. A few moments after Maya enters Brady's dressing room, Nancy hears her scream and call out Nancy's name. When Nancy bursts in, Maya is gone without a trace. Soon after, Nancy receives a threatening phone call saying that if the theater goes down, the girl goes with it. Nancy spends the game frantically searching for her friend and trying to stall the demolition. Secret of the Scarlet Hand Nancy has accepted an internship to be Deputy Curator at the Beech Hill Museum in Washington D.C., but when a priceless artifact is stolen with an eerie red handprint left in its place, Nancy finds herself saddled with yet another mystery to solve. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Sally McDonald, a photographer who took the pictures displayed in Carson Drew's office, buys a picturesque new house in Moon Lake, Pennsylvania. But one day, she calls Nancy saying she desperately needs her detective skills. When Nancy arrives at the lakeside cabin, Sally has already fled. She tells Nancy over the phone that she has been attacked by the ghosts of the dogs who belonged to the 1920's gangster, Mickey Malone, the previous owner of the house. Nancy, skeptical of ghosts and not one to frighten easily, is determined to figure out who really scared her friend away. The Haunted Carousel Paula Santos, Carson Drew's friend and owner of Captain's Cove Amusement Park, is nonplussed when her park starts malfunctioning. When one of the carousel horses is stolen, the ride starts itself up in the dead of night, as if it's haunted by the loss. Paula soon asks Nancy to look into the theft. During the investigation, she discovers that the carousel is very old and was one of only five carousels created by Rolfe Kessler, making the remarkably-realistic horses he carved extremely rare and valuable. What's more, he believed that the horses he carved were alive in another dimension. Convinced that the culprit is hardly extra-dimensional, it's up to Nancy to find out what's really going on. Danger on Deception Island George's friend, Katie Firestone, invites Nancy to Deception Island for a whale-watching excursion. However, the sleuth arrives to find Katie's tour boat heavily vandalized and a threatening note that warns Katie to "stop meddling." Apparently, Snake Horse Harbor is sharply divided over what should be done about an orphaned Orca whale that recently appeared in the channel. What starts as a simple vandalism case begins to unfold into something more mysterious and sinister. Can Nancy find the culprit, or will she be too late to "Save the Whales"? The Secret of Shadow Ranch Nancy Drew is invited to visit Shadow Ranch by Bess and George, whose Aunt Bet and Uncle Ed Rawley own the ranch. However, a day before Nancy's arrival, a glowing, ghostly white horse gallops past the ranch and almost immediately after, Ed is bitten by a rattlesnake and hospitalized. With Ed and Bet at the hospital and Bess and George stuck with multiple delayed flights, Nancy is on her own at the ranch with the three ranch hands: friendly Shorty the cook, the surly head wrangler Tex, and quiet Dave, the one left in charge. Nancy soon learns about the wild west history of Shadow Ranch: it was once owned by Sheriff Meryl Humber, whose daughter Frances fell in love with the outlaw Dirk Valentine. Dirk was eventually caught by Sheriff Humber and hanged, breaking Frances's heart and causing her to flee to Ohio for the rest of her life. Before Dirk's death, he had hidden a treasure his beloved Frances and wrote her a letter that was intended to lead her to it, but her father made sure she never received it. Realizing that someone must be causing all the strange things at the ranch to scare everyone away in order to find Dirk's lost treasure, Nancy embarks on a hunt across Arizona to find it first. Curse of Blackmoor Manor Nancy's neighbor, Mrs. Petrov, asks Nancy to investigate why her daughter, Linda, is behaving so strangely. Linda recently married British diplomat Hugh Penvellyn, but ever since she moved to his home, Blackmoor Manor, in England, her health as gone downhill. She's practically bedridden, her normally sweet temper has soured, and no one seems to know why. When Nancy arrives at the Manor, Linda has shut herself in her room and hides behind her bed curtains, refusing to be seen. As her investigation progresses, it appears that Linda has been cursed to become the legendary Beast of Blackmoor. Could Linda really be turning into the beast? Or is there more to this creepy mansion than meets the eye? Nancy must discover the truth in jolly old England. The Secret of the Old Clock In the year 1930, at the very beginning of the Great Depression, seventeen-year-old Emily Crandall, owner of the Lilac Inn, has asked Nancy to see her even though she only knows her through a mutual friend. Emily's mother recently died, leaving Emily in charge of the Inn and its pie business with no one but her clueless guardian, Jane Willoughby, to help her. Emily asks Nancy to take the jewelry she inherited from her mother and lock it up in her father's safe because believes it will be safer there "under the circumstances". Before Nancy can ask what those circumstances are, they hear an explosion and Jane screams that the kitchen's on fire. The resulting smoke damage combined with the lack of a stove means that the Inn will have to shut down for months, maybe even for good. As if that wasn't bad enough, they soon discover that someone has taken advantage of the distraction the fire provided as an opportunity to steal Emily's jewelry. Nancy refuses to go home and instead decides to embark on her very first mystery. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Frank and Joe Hardy have invited Nancy to join them on heiress Lori Girard's train trip. Lori has invited celebrities John Grey, Charleena Purcell, and Tino Balducci, as well as the Hardy Boys (whose dad is friends with her dad), to solve the age-old mystery of Jake Hurley, who was the original owner of the train she has restored and has gotten back on the rails. Jake Hurley was said to have discovered a gold mine, but its location was kept so secret no one knows where it is. Fearful that someone would steal his mine, but paranoid that no one would ever find it, Jake sent a letter to his niece, supposedly revealing clues to its location. But the clues were so cryptic, she evidently gave up and tossed the letter in one of the train's garbage cans. One day, Jake disappeared without a trace and his train was found with no one on board except the dead engineer. The train is also said to be haunted by Jake's beloved wife Camille, who died on the train. Nancy teams up with the Hardy Boys to uncover the secrets within the depths of the train that may just lead them to Jake Hurley's lost gold mine. Danger by Design Nancy Drew is sent undercover to supposedly work as an assistant to famous French fashion designer Minette, but her real mission is finding out why Minette has been acting so odd recently. Minette has fallen very behind on her fall fashion line and has a history of being difficult to work with, throwing violent temper tantrums and firing every assistant who has dared work for her. But the pièce de résistance is the mask that Minette suddenly began wearing one day and has yet to remove. Once Nancy arrives at her new job, she learns that Minette has also been receiving threatening letters. Nancy must travel all over Paris to uncover the mystery behind the mask. The Creature of Kapu Cave Nancy travels to Hawaii to serve as a research assistant to Dr. Quigley Kim, an entomologist. But all is not well: a devastating scourge is destroying the local pineapple crop and residents are whispering that the secretive research compound known as the Hilihili has awoken the legendary Kāne 'Ōkala, a man who was killed in a volcano centuries ago and now supposedly prowls the Big Island wreaking havoc. Upon arriving, Nancy discovers Dr. Kim's camp has been torn apart, and Dr. Kim herself is missing. Coincidentally, the Hardy Boys are also on the island to complete a top-secret mission researching Big Island Mike and his surfing champion of a daughter, Pua. The three teenage detectives must team up to solve the mystery shrouding the Land of Aloha. The White Wolf of Icicle Creek Chantal Moique asks Nancy to come up to her Canadian hotel, Icicle Creek Lodge, to investigate a recent string of suspicious, potentially deadly accidents that have been happening there recently. What's more, a mysterious white wolf has been seen near the lodge, ominously howling before each accident. It's up to Nancy to solve this mystery before things get any worse. Legend of the Crystal Skull Carson Drew and Mr. Marvin get their daughters tickets to New Orleans. As a favor to Ned, Nancy agrees to check up on his lonely classmate, Henry Bolet. Henry's last living family member, his great-uncle Bruno, recently died and left him responsible for settling the estate. As soon as Nancy steps through the door, she is knocked out by someone wearing a skeleton costume. In addition to this mystery, she soon learns that Bruno Bolet was the proud owner of the "Whisperer," an ancient crystal skull rumored to protect its holder from almost any cause of death except murder. When Bruno died, the skull was not found among the clutter of the Bolet manor. Nancy teams up with Bess to find the mystical artifact before it can fall into the wrong hands. The Phantom of Venice The Italian GDiF (equivalent to a branch of the FBI) have called Nancy in to investigate a series of art thefts happening in Venice. The thief dresses in a mask and cape, and the news media have begun to call him "Il Fantasma," the Phantom, not only because of the way he dresses, but because he leaves behind so few clues. Nancy eventually discovers that the thefts are orchestrated by a crime syndicate and is driven to discover who the ringleader is, someone who must be at the Ca' Nascosta, the very place Nancy is also staying. Ned has also given her a locket, something she hasn't taken off ever since he put it around her neck at the airport. When the Phantom breaks into the Ca' in the middle of the night and tears the locket right off Nancy's throat, things get personal and she has twice as much determination to put him behind bars. The Haunting of Castle Malloy Kyler Mallory, a young woman who once stayed with Nancy's family as an exchange student a few years ago, is holding her wedding in Bailor, Ireland at the ruins of Castle Malloy. Nancy is her maid-of-honor and travels to the castle early to help out. As Nancy drives towards the castle, a ghostly figure darts out in front of her car, causing Nancy to crash into a ditch and leaving Nancy stranded at the site of a new mystery. Kyler's wedding was going to be the biggest event in Bailor since half the castle blew up sixty years ago, but Nancy soon learns that the groom, Matt Simmons, has gone missing. Was he snatched by the banshee rumored to haunt the castle, or is this a case of cold feet? It's up to Nancy to find the groom and save the wedding. Ransom of the Seven Ships When Bess wins a five-day vacation in the Bahamas, she invites Nancy and George to go with her. Nancy has to arrive a day late due to a father-daughter banquet she had to attend, but when she finally arrives to the remote Dread Isle, a frantic George informs her that Bess has been kidnapped. A ransom note explains that the only way to save her is to solve a 300-year-old mystery. Dangerous waters have kept treasure hunters from exploring the reefs around Dread Isle, but this remote island might hide the riches of El Toro's lost fleet of seven ships. Nancy must track down the treasure before time runs out. Warnings at Waverly Academy Nancy Drew goes undercover as a transfer student named Becca Sawyer at the Waverly Academy for Girls, an exclusive boarding school in upstate New York. The valedictorian candidates have been receiving threatening notes signed by someone called the "Black Cat." As soon as a girl receives two threats, something bad happens to her. One girl had a severe allergic reaction and had to be rushed to the hospital. Another student who had severe claustrophobia was locked inside a pitch-black closet all night. The parents of the victims are threatening to sue the school if the perpetrator isn't identified quickly. Are the girls playing games to scare away the competition, or is there something more sinister involved? The headmistress is counting on Nancy to solve the mystery before the threats turn deadly. Trail of the Twister A series of equipment meltdowns have been plaguing a prominent Oklahoma storm research team. They are in the running to win a $100 million grant in the upcoming Green Skies storm competition when disaster strikes and an intern becomes stranded directly in the path of a storm, leaving him with a broken leg. P.G. Krolmeister, the team's funder, asks Nancy join the team undercover as a replacement intern to find out who has been sabotaging the team. Not only must Nancy deal with a saboteur, but she must also evade the twisters of Tornado Alley. Shadow at the Water's Edge As a reward from P.G. Krolmeister for her help in Trail of the Twister, ''Nancy travels to Kyoto, Japan as an English teacher along with Bess and George. Once Nancy arrives at the Ryokan Hiei, however, she discovers that not all is as it seems. Strange events, supposedly caused by the ghost of a woman who died there not too long ago, are scaring away guests. One by one, the guests leave the Ryokan Hiei, until only Nancy is left with the secretive family that own the inn. Unable to resist a mystery, Nancy works to discover who, or what, is haunting the inn. The Captive Curse For centuries, a legendary monster has terrorized residents of Castle Finster in Germany. According to the legend, the monster will vanish for years at a time until, without warning, it reappears to claim its next victim. So far, every victim it has claimed has been a young woman, reputed to be wearing a peculiar jeweled necklace at the time of her disappearance. In the present day, Nancy is called in by the castle's owner to discover the truth behind recent monster sightings before the monster can strike again. As Nancy delves deeper into the case, she begins to fear that someone in the castle plans for her to be the monster's next victim. Alibi in Ashes Nancy Drew returns to her hometown of River Heights to compete in the town's annual Clues Challenge as the leader of "Team Danger," a group which includes Ned, Bess, and George. However, when River Heights's old town hall burns to the ground, an event Nancy narrowly escapes from, Nancy finds herself in jail as the prime suspect for arson. Nancy must work with her friends to clear her name and catch the culprit who framed her. Tomb of the Lost Queen Sixty years ago, a violent sandstorm uncovered an ancient tomb in the desert outside Cairo. A British expedition set off in hope of finally finding Egypt's legendary Lost Queen. The expedition never returned. The explorers were lost and presumed dead. In the present day, Nancy joins leading archaeologists as they unearth what they think is the tomb where the British explorers were lost. The site is rumored to be cursed due to an increase in suspicious accidents. The site's lead archaeologist, Professor Jon Boyle, whom Nancy is job-shadowing, is attacked during a vicious sandstorm and is sent to the hospital to recover. Nancy attempts to discover who attacked Professor Boyle as well as what happened to the previous expedition. The Deadly Device Theoretical physicist Niko Jovic is found fatally electrocuted in a remote Colorado laboratory, Technology of Tomorrow Today, under suspicious circumstances. Relating to wireless transmission of electricity, Niko Jovic's work could sell for millions on the market. With the case stuck at a dead end, the lab owner and Niko's coworker, Victor Lossett, asks Nancy to go undercover to investigate his murder. Facing brushes with death herself, Nancy must get to the bottom of this case before the murderer catches up with her. Ghost of Thornton Hall Jessalyn Thornton and her best friend, Addison Hammond, visit the uninhabited Thornton Hall on an island off the coast of Georgia for a pre-wedding celebration and sleepover, but the fun ends when Jessalyn disappears. Now Jess's friends, family, and coworkers search the undergrowth and abandoned spaces throughout Blackrock Island, seeking anything that might lead to her whereabouts. Ex-paranormal investigator Savannah Woodham calls Nancy Drew in the middle of the night and begs her to investigate potential leads. This case requires a skeptic, she says, someone who isn't afraid of a place where stories of the supernatural hang as thick as Spanish moss from the cypress trees. Has the family ghost, Charlotte, done something to the heiress of the Thornton family business empire? Or is someone keeping something besides family secrets? Nancy must find out before it's too late. The Silent Spy Nearly a decade ago, Cathedral agent Kate Drew left her home, her husband, and her young daughter to neutralize a biochemical weapon in Scotland. While her assignment was a success, Kate herself died in a car accident. Or so her family was told. In the night, Nancy's phone is hacked and a disguised voice lures her to Scotland with recordings of her mother's last moments and the statement that everything she knows about her mother's death is a lie. In a case that is deeply personal to Nancy, the echoes of a plot similar to the one her mother thwarted reverberate and it's up to her to vanquish the sleeper cell and expose the truth about her mother's tragic demise. The Shattered Medallion Bess successfully gets Nancy and George spots on George's favorite reality television show currently taking place in New Zealand called Pacific Run, in which the contestants complete physical challenges to get five pieces of a medallion. However, the eccentric Sonny Joon, the current host of the show, hijacks its production. Under his leadership, Pacific Run spirals out of control as certain contestants are favored and dangerous missions are assigned. While competing in a challenge, George is seriously injured and Bess reluctantly steps in to take her place. Nancy, George, and Bess must investigate the incident that caused George's injury, why Sonny took charge of the show, and what he really plans to do with it. Labyrinth of Lies Melina Rosi, the curator of the Phidias Cultural Center in Greece, hires Nancy Drew to assist with the museum's most anticipated event of the year. ''Persephone in Winter, a play about the myth of Persephone, is being performed in the amphitheater to drum up publicity for the new Life in Ancient Greece exhibit. However, artifacts from the exhibit are alarmingly disappearing. Are these mishaps connected to the amphitheater's upcoming performance, or is an unseen villain pulling strings behind the scenes? With Melina away tracking down the paper trail, Nancy is left to keep an eye on the theater troupe and help protect these priceless pieces of history. Sea of Darkness The celebrated ship Heerlijkheid is usually the centerpiece of Skipbrot, Iceland's local festival. But this year, the ship has crashed into the harbor, its captain missing. Did Captain Magnus flee with the Heerlijkheid's legendary treasure, or was he carried off into the night? Moira Chisholm's friend Dagny Silva, a professional treasure hunter working with Magnus to restore the old ship, hires Nancy to find out. Physical Appearance Nancy's appearance is left a mystery so that the players can imagine her how they like, but there are clues to her appearance throughout the games. * In several games'','' Nancy's figure can be seen in the third person. She often wears her hair in a ponytail. * Nancy's silhouette is seen in Message in a Haunted Mansion and Secret of the Scarlet Hand. * Nancy's hands and legs can be seen in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake and her feet in The Haunted Carousel. * In The Secret of Shadow Ranch, ''Nancy can be seen twice: first riding the glowing horse in silhouette, and another while riding with Bess and George (although their faces are conveniently covered). * In the teaser trailer to ''Secret of the Old Clock, Nancy's outfit and face can be seen. * A blurred picture of Nancy and a picture of her with her face covered in purikura stickers can be seen during Shadow at the Water's Edge. * Else, the Freiherr's daughter, is said to resemble Nancy in The Captive Curse. * Nancy's hair and top can be seen on the cover of'' Alibi in Ashes. Although a picture of her is on the evidence board in the police station, her face is covered up by a sticky note. * Nancy's late mother is seen in ''The Silent Spy, and Nancy is said to resemble her. * In The Shattered Medallion, Nancy's back and ponytail is seen in the opening. * In Labyrinth of Lies, Nancy's legs and back are seen. * In Sea of Darkness, ''Nancy finds a picture of Gunnar's daughter and says that she resembles her. ** This comment in ''Sea of Darkness somewhat disrupts the continuity, as the girl has blonde hair, and Nancy is hinted to have red hair. * An 8-year-old Nancy stars in the mobile game spin-off ''Nancy Drew: Codes & Clues''. Quotes Various * "It's locked." * "That doesn't go there." * "Can't check that off yet." * "Still have to do that." * "Haven't done that." * "It would be rude to use my phone now." * "This goes here." * "Hmm." * "I better take this with me." * "Ever yours, Nancy." Secrets Can Kill Remastered * "I'm not talking about air conditioning, I'm talking about you threatening me." Stay Tuned for Danger * "Lillian, I think you should leave your act to the professionals. I can see right through you." Treasure in the Royal Tower * "Hello, dead-end, my name is Nancy Drew." The Final Scene * "You'll never get away with this, do you hear me?" Secret of the Scarlet Hand * "In the words of Nicholas Falcone, 'Come on, spill it!'" Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * "One of your trees seems to have other plans for me." * "Somebody clobbers me over the head and then tries to barbecue me, and all you're worried about is your camera?!" The Haunted Carousel * "Substitute the word amateur for famous, and yes, that's me." Danger on Deception Island * "Another cairn." * About Casey Porterfield: "I hope he doesn't operate heavy machinery." Danger by Design * "I've fought imaginary elves that were stronger than you!" Shadow at the Water's Edge * "There were watery footprints in my room last night that led straight into the wall. Most hotels just leave chocolates on the pillow- I prefer that." * "Ah! All mysteries should involve hot springs." * "Accidents happen- as much as we wish they didn't. You can't keep everyone safe, no matter how hard you try." Alibi in Ashes * "I'm not the jealous type. Also, I'm in jail and would like to get out." Tomb of the Lost Queen * "I don't leave the house for anything less than amazing." Ghost of Thornton Hall * "That's pretty philosophical for a guy wearing boots." * "House on fire. Pen very hot." Sea of Darkness * "That'll show them! I'm a political force to be reckoned with!" * "Wow... an antique desk, and it's in pristine condition! Time to break it open." * "It's beautiful here. Beautiful, but dark and slightly menacing." Trivia * Helena Berg's impression of her is: Teenager from States. Staying at Nascosta at insistence of Prudence Rutherford (former owner). Cheerful, upbeat, energetic, wears locket from boyfriend. Should consider doing soft drink commercials. Something odd about her nonetheless. Too wholesome? Too perfect? Not for Mr. Boring -- locket man has rival. * A running gag in the games is Nancy's fashion sense, which have sometimes been termed as her "mom jeans." ** In Secret of the Old Clock, Nancy was told her dress was terrible, but she liked it, calling it "flouncy." ** In Phantom of Venice, Margarita said Nancy should change her top. ** In The Silent Spy, Alec asked why Nancy brought her mom's jeans to Scotland. However, Nancy said that they were hers. * Nancy has lost her luggage twice (Danger by Design and The Captive Curse). Gallery NancyMHM.jpg|Nancy at Abby's seance NancySSH.jpg|Nancy introducing herself to Joanna Mummy!Nancy.jpg Nancy's Stuff.jpg NancyCAR.jpg NancySHA.jpg|Nancy riding the "phantom horse" NancyBessandGeorge.jpg NancyCLK.jpg NancyDAN.jpg|Nancy as a fashion model NancyICE.jpg NancyCRY.jpg Punchy.jpg|Nancy dancing as "Punchy LaRue" Nancy Doll.jpg Nancy in 3rd Person.jpg Nancy1.jpg Nancy3.jpg Nancy2.jpg Nancy4.jpg Sleuth Eye.jpg NancyRED.jpg NancyLCC.jpg Becca.jpg NancySAW.jpg Nancy and the gals.jpg Nancy and the Gang.jpg The Chief and Nancy.jpg Nancy's Arms.jpg Kate and Nancy.jpg|An infant Nancy being held by her mother George and Nancy.jpg NancyMED.jpg NancyLIE1.jpg Nancy2LIE.jpg|Nancy interrupting "Persephone in Winter" Gunnar's Picture.PNG|Gunnar's daughter, whom Nancy resembles CCNancy.jpg Nancy's Car Nancy always drives her classic blue Roadster convertible. It has been seen in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, Secret of the Old Clock, and Alibi in Ashes. Roadster.jpg RoadsterCLK.jpg Inside Roadster.jpg Roadster Close-up.jpg Nancy's Car.jpg References Category:Nancy Drew Video Game Characters